A compressor constituting a cooling cycle of a household refrigerator is a heavy component that is relatively heavy among the components of the refrigerator. Since the compressor becomes a source of vibration and noise when repeating a drive cycle such as starting, operating, and stopping, vibration control and sound proofing measures need to be carried out. As an example of the above, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a compressor is supported by vibration isolation rubbers that are a compound of rubber materials, such as isobutylene-isoprene rubber, that have been molded by a metal mold.